Temporarily untitled
by Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena
Summary: Kitty burns the house down cooking for a certian Auzie! AU-Romy Kyro and other pairs later on RR
1. The House catches fire

Chapter:1   
  
The Fire   
  
" Mommy I'm scared!" A little kid said starting to cry.  
  
" Everything will like be totally fine,baby!" her mother said golding her close." DAMNIT! Holn on to my hand." She walked straight throght the fire with out even a scratch.  
  
" Kitty, are you alright?" Rouge asked pulling Kitty away from the door with a white cloved hand.  
  
" Sure! I'm totally cool. I t hink. I'm going to KILL Pyro next time-"  
  
" Kitty, bloody hell what happend?" Pyro asked watching the burning building.  
  
" Lets see, The house only like caught FIRE!" Kitty kissing her long gone boyfriend.  
  
" EWWW!" A little girl shrieked.  
  
" You didn't have to watch!" Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
" No I'm talking about the smell dinners making." She said as a fireman drought out a cookie sheet with something burnt on top. " Glad I don't have to eat it." She said to herself.  
  
" So thats how the bloody house caught fire! I thought it was you. Sheila, its a house rule, well more like was now," Pyro said glancing at the flames that were dancing in the air." you don't cook!"  
  
" It wasn't me this time I swear!" Kitty yelled.  
  
" Then who was it? Rouge? Or how about Remy who cooks even less then you do?" Pyro asked half smiling.  
  
" But daddy it wasn't mommy! It was the kitty!" Their daughter yelled pointing at the cat with the scorched tail.  
  
" Really? Bloody hell isn't that Remys' cat?" Pyro said picking up the animal and reading the cats tags. " Bloody-" The rest was cut off by a rage of anger in Pyros voice. His accent was so thick not even Rouge or Remy could translate it. And they already have preety thick accents. No one knew what he said but his daughter looked horror struck.  
  
" Daddy! Bad daddy, you'r grounded!" She yelled.How come kitty couldn't understand hima and theior daughter could wasn't the point." Daddy sit! Mommy he can't play with you. Remy get you kitty and scram, He can't play with youy either!"  
  
" She takes after you sheila!" Pyro said not expecting the next thing comming.  
  
" DADDY NO TALKING!!!"  
  
" Tabitha Katherine Marie Allerdyce!" Rouge yelled." Not like that like this! Give 'er Betsy!!"  
  
" No sheila anything but that! I cant give up Betsy! Thats just- I just cant! I'll be a good boy! Just let me keep Betsy!" Pyro pleaded  
  
" No daddy! Your in trouble, and your not burning the house down like mommy! No sir, gimme Bettie!" Marie said grabbing at the lighter.  
  
" AHHH! Little girl attack!" Pyro yelled wrestling her to the ground and tickling her. She shrieked with laughter and Kitty and Rouge looked quiet shocked. Rouge finally relized what Kitty had seen in Pyro.  
  
" DADDY STOP! Daddy I gatta pee pee!" Marie yelled.  
  
" Oh, well in that case. Shes all yours my sexy little Kitty." Pyro said.  
  
" You take her! She starts any fires you can put 'em out this time!" Kitty said." And plus I'm still mad at you for accusing me of starting the fire!"  
  
" Oh come on now sheila You know I love you!" Pyro said." And here!" Pyro said puttingout the fire." Happy?" He asked putting his arms around her waist.  
  
" Ah'll take 'er! Shugah come ohn! Lhife wit dem needs a censor!" Rouge said taking Marie to find a bathroom.  
  
" You know I couldn't be mad at you to long. Sheila you were cooking for me , burnt the bloody house down, but how could I be mad at you. Plus Magz wanted us to move into the personal appartments. And little Marie can meet all of Remys kids. And I hear Tabitha is having one soon too." Pyro said kissing Kittys neak.  
  
" Well if you really think it'll be ok." Kitty said turning around." Then I guess I wont need much more convincing." Kitty said smaking him. " I wont forgive you but I will move with you.  
  
" Then I guess I'm ungrounded." Pyro asked.  
  
" Maybe a little." Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Wait why only a little?" Pyro asked her.  
  
" Because you have to have something to keep you home!" Kitty said raising her eyebrows." And besides I didn't ground you!"  
  
" But sheila! Can't I get off on good behavior?" Pyro asked with the puppy dog pout.  
  
" Maybe." Kitty said smirking." But then again we dont even have a house!"  
  
" Well then I'll get us one!" Pyro said." I'll be right back."  
  
" No hurry!" Kitty called after him. " Our house is already burning down so theres no way it could catch on fire!" Kitty yelled as the house burst into flames again.  
  
End chapter!  
  
Whats going to happen next? Hey dont ask me I havent typed it yet!! But the quicker yall review me the quicker I update! So read and review. I'm gonna wait on 3 reviews for the first chappie.   
  
Much love,   
  
Lil Marzie. 


	2. The Question in front of the Fire

" Oh Chere, Don't get so blue!" Remy said." You need a bueatiful smile on your bueatiful face.  
  
" What?" Kitty said turning around." Oh its Mr.So-Slick-I-Talk-In-Third-Person!" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
" Oui,chere." Remy said somming up behind her handing her a rose." But 'e perfers Gambit,Remy, Or if ya gatta Mr.LeBeau!"  
  
" How pretty." Kitty said resting her head onhis chest admiring the rose.  
  
" Just like da Chere!" Remy said resting his hands on her hips.  
  
" Well dis chere, is not feelin da Remy!" Kitty said smaking him, stamping on his foot and smashing his jewels!  
  
" Dis fillie is a painful one fo' Remy!"  
  
" Oui!" Kitty yelled at the cajun that was in quite alot of pain at the moment.  
  
" Ah would like ta tink ya wouldn't beat up all da boyz Kit!" Rouge said returning with a smiling Marie.  
  
" Well da chere had good reason ta hit Gambit." Remy said Regaining the ability to stand up straight.  
  
" Well dats good ta hear. Wandas guy." Rouge sighed muttering to herself." Shugah da ya wanna sit down? Cause it looks like ya need it!"  
  
" Remy may need ta da more n dat." Remy said putting his hand on Kittys ass.  
  
" Remy no touching my sexy Kitty!" Pyros voice yelled.  
  
" Pyro?" Kitty said turning around. " So when can we move?"  
  
" Anytime." Pyro said." Uh... Well Magz really wanted you to join with us." Pyro put his arms aroung her as he spoke.  
  
" Well the sooner the better." Kitty said.  
  
" Mrs.Allerdyce?" One of the fire man said.  
  
" We're not married. Its Ms.Pryde." Kity said  
  
" Oh I'm sorry for the confusion. We would like to discuss how the fire started. If its alright with you Mr.Allerdyce, can we peak with her in private?" He shook a little as he spoke.  
  
" Sure that'll be fine mate. Jus' no makin moves on my sexy Kitty." Pyro said looking quite serious.  
  
" Yes Sir!" The fireman siad puting his had on Kittys back and leading her away from Pyro.  
  
" Now Ma'am the real reason we wanted to talk to you is to ask you if you wanted to get together later and maybe see a movie or something." The fireman asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
" Well maybe just as long as Pyro doesn't find out." Kitty said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
AN: I know I know I know. Short chapters. I just can't help it for this story. Any way review for me please.  
  
Lov'en Lil Marzie 


	3. The bracelet

" _**Don't worry miss he doesn't have to know!" The fire man said.**_

" _**Doesn't have ta kno what?" Pyro asked. He had been slowly walking toward them.**_

" _**That the reason the house caught fire is because you wel come back dinner caught fire in the oven." Kitty said looking at the ground so Pyro wouldn't know she was lieing.**_

" _**That's ok. Kit you can lie all you want. Probably lied about most the stuff you told me!" P yro said." I'm not stupid! I heard what he asked."**_

" _**Pyro, hommie calm down!" Remy said putting a hand on Pyros shoulder. " Ok now fillie calm down." Remy said holding her at an arms length away. " Remy don' do nuttin to ya."**_

" _**Maybe that's your problem!" Kitty said." Maybe that's why you had your hands on my hips. Maybe you wanna do something." She raised her eyebrows.**_

" _**Non chere. Remy be tinkin it da otha way round!" Remy said taking his hand off her shoulder wiping it on Pyros shoulder." Remy non like dis fillie anymore."**_

" _**Yah'll Ah'm headed home!" Rouge said pulling out her car keys and hugging Kitty who was care ful for no skin to skin contact.**_

" _**Chere can Remy get a rhide?" Remy asked her.**_

" _**Yeah ah guess yah can. Bhye yah'll." Rouge said waving at Kitty and Pyro.**_

" _**I'll bet he gets drained tonite!" Kitty said and Pyro nodded.**_

_**Rouge and Remy**_

" _**So where da ya live shuagah?" Rouge said avioding his hand as he tried to stroke her cheek. " Wow shugah ya don' wanna be doin dat now!"**_

" _**Tell Remy why 'e can' touch ya?" Remy asked looking at her.**_

" _**Ah cant da de skin on skin contact!" Rouge said slapping his hand.**_

" _**Oh den ya dat fillie. Magz wants ya ta 'ave dis!" Remy said handing her a box.**_

" _**Wha's it da?" Rouge asked putting on the braclet and it shown bright red to blue." What just happened?"**_

" **_Chere da braclet cancles out ya powers. Dunno fo' 'ow lon'. But Remy wuz tol' ta give it ta ya." Remy said stroking her cheek. " Dis Remys 'ouse 'ere. Night." He opend the door then kissed her good night and she slipped off the braclet and drained him. She pushed the unconsious cajun out of the car stealing his precious deak of cards leaving a note saying leave her alone and he can ask Pyro for the cards back._**

_**20 minuets later.**_

" _**Nasty cajun. Oh grea'" Rouge sighed getting out of the car.**_

" _**Remy would like 'is cards back chere." Remy said.**_

_**Rouge held up a paper bag and lit it on fire. She handed the bag to Remy who dropped it lighting his trench coat on fire. " Dat wuz ya cards!" Rouge said opening the door.**_

" _**Chere." Remy threw her on the ground and coverd her with his body as the door blew off the hinges along with most the front of the house. **_

" **_What da 'ell did ya do ta my 'ouse!" Rouge yelled at him._**

" **_Ah didn' do it." Remy said._**

" **_Yea sure…Den 'ow dija know bout tha door?"_**

"**_Uhhh….."_**


End file.
